Qui était elle?
by Mlle.Emma
Summary: Season final de Bones. SPOILER pour tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Comment trois mots peuvent changer la situation?


**NdA:** Bonjour tout le monde! Je ne comptais vraiment pas faire un OS sur le season final de Bones, mais vu les événements, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi. J'suis encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé, d'où la tournure de cette suite. Ma suite. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira. De toute façon, je n'ai pas écrit ça pour vous plaire. Juste pour moi. Mais je le partage quand même avec vous, pour avoir vos critiques. Que ceux et celles qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode ne lisent pas ça! Je n'ai pas envie de leur gâcher leur plaisir. Sur ce bonne lecture.

**Disclamer**: Bones ne m'appartient pas... Si ça avait été le cas, la fin n'aurait pas été la même...

**Qui était-elle ?**

The end in the beginning

Trois mots.

« Who are you ? »

Temperance Brennan n'avait jamais réellement cru au pouvoir des mots. Et si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que des mots pouvaient tuer, elle lui aurait dit que c'était stupide. Pourtant…

« Who are you ? » _Qui était-elle ?_

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait simplement répondu « Je suis le Dr Brennan » et Booth aurait ajouté qu'elle était anthropologue judiciaire. Et ça se serait terminé comme ça. Car pour la majorité des gens, qui elle n'était n'avait aucune importance. Il s'agissait seulement de mettre un nom sur un visage. De savoir qui était cette magnifique femme qui leur faisait vivre cet enfer quand elle leur annonçait la mort d'un être aimé. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Parce qu'elle n'était rien d'autre pour eux que le Dr Brennan. Et dans quelques semaines, quelques années, ils ne se souviendraient plus d'elle.

_Qui était-elle_ ?

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que se serait aussi dur. Que des mots puissent à ce point la hanter, la tourmenter… Lui faire si mal. Ce que les autres savaient d'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Mais lui… Lui qui la connaissait si bien, même plus qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même… Lui, qui lui avait permis de garder la tête haute dans les moments difficiles, qui lui avait redonné sa véritable identité… Lui qui était là… Toujours là pour elle. _Lui_.

Comment pouvait-il oser lui poser la question ? Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas : « Hey Bones ! Je suis de retour parmi les vivants ! » Alors elle lui aurait sourit et aurait répliqué gentiment qu'elle détestait quand il l'appelait Bones. Elle se serait assise à coté de lui, sur le lit et il lui aurait pris la main. Et ça aurait été un des meilleurs moments de son existence.

Au lieu de cela, il avait prononcé les trois mots. Destructeurs.

Qui était-elle vraiment au fond d'elle-même ?

Temperance Brennan. Docteur Temperance Brennan. Anthropologue judiciaire travaillant à l'Institut Jefferson à Washington. Elle était une femme grande, belle, intelligente. Sûre d'elle-même et ayant pleinement confiance en ses capacités. Indépendantes. Asociale.

Mais pour ses parents, elle était avant tout Joy Keenan. Le petit rayon de soleil de la famille… Mais elle ne connaissait pas cette personne. Joy ce n'était pas elle. Et à cet instant, elle n'était même pas sûr d'être Temperance… Elle n'était rien ni personne. Habituellement elle aurait répliqué à cela que personne ne pouvait dire qu'il n'était personne. Car c'était complètement irrationnel. Chaque être humain étant unique et ayant sa propre identité génétique… Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'une femme. Une simple femme en proie à la désillusion.

« Who are you ? »

Il la regardait toujours de son regard innocent. Booth ne lui avait jamais menti. Pourtant à cet instant elle le détesta de ne pas mentir. Elle le détesta de ne pas jouer avec elle, de ne pas la taquiner, de ne pas tendre la main et de ne pas lui dire « Evidement que je sais qui vous êtes. Comment aurai-je pu oublier la magnifique femme qui travaille avec moi du matin au soir. La femme qui me fait soupirer d'exaspération chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Dites moi comment j'aurai pu oublier ma Bones ? »

Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ? Tout aurait été si simple sans ces dernières paroles.

Tout ceci lui demandait un véritable effort. Pour ne pas fuir et quitter cette chambre en courant. Pour ne pas pleurer. Pour ne pas crier. Pour ne pas le hair…

Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil. Toujours en continuant de le regarder. Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. Tout n'était que silence dans cette chambre sinistre. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Il réitéra sa question.

« Who are you ? »

Elle était seulement cette femme forte et fière. Triste et brisée aujourd'hui. Cette femme qui hier voulait un enfant. Un enfant dont il serait le géniteur. Un enfant qui serait le mélange parfait de leurs deux êtres. Un enfant dont elle voulait qu'il soit le père, mais elle était beaucoup trop fière pour ne pas vouloir le lui dire en face.

Elle était cette femme qui s'était ouverte au monde grâce à lui. Celle qui râlait quand il voulait la nourrir, celle qui disait détester ce surnom de Bones. La femme qui s'était menti pendant quatre années. Qui s'était voilée la face. Qui avait refusé de voir la réalité et d'admettre ce qu'il fallait admettre. Celle qui avait eu peur et qui avait toujours peur mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Celle qui avait finalement compris, après quatre jours passés au chevet de son partenaire. Si elle avait toujours respecté au pied de la lettre le terme « partenaires », c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ne pouvait être que plus. Beaucoup plus.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Donc elle ne pleurerait pas. Pourtant des larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux. Les traîtresses. Mais elle ne pouvait les retenir. Ca aurait été encore une fois mentir. Et elle le voulait plus, mentir, se mentir, lui mentir…

Elle n'était que cette femme… Qui comprenait qu'elle était amoureuse de cet homme au fond de ce lit, portant un bandage sur le haut du crâne. Amoureuse de cet homme qui lui avait tant donné et dont elle voulait tant à présent. De cet homme qui lui faisait des « guy hugs », mais dont elle savait qu'ils voulaient dire plus. Amoureuse. Elle était désespérément amoureuse de Booth, et il fallait qu'elle ne s'en rende compte que maintenant. Maintenant que tout était impossible. Maintenant qu'elle souffrait.

« Who are you ? »

Elle avait précipité sa chute. D'une certaine manière tout était de sa faute. Elle avait sauvé son partenaire en l'amenant consulter. Elle avait sauvé sa vie. Mais elle venait de gâcher la sienne…

Elle secoua furieusement la tête. Pourquoi se sentir coupable. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ça tout de suite. Elle n'était pas personne. Personne n'était personne. Temperance Brennan ne devait pas s'abaisser à de telles tergiversations. Booth venait de se faire opérer du cerveau. Tumeur. L'opération s'était bien déroulée. Il venait de faire un coma de quelques jours et elle avait veillé sur lui, comme il l'aurait fait s'il elle avait été à sa place.

Compartimenter. Rationaliser.

Il était normal, après une grosse opération, que la personne garde quelques séquelles. Cette amnésie était normale. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Dans quelques jours il se souviendrait à nouveau d'elle, des fouines, de son travail, de sa famille. Et tout reprendrait comme avant. Il était idiot de réagir comme elle venait de le faire. Booth allait bien. N'était-ce pas cela le principal ?

Peur. Malaise.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse plus jamais. Peur de ne plus jamais retrouver son partenaire ?

Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme au fond de ce lit. _Son_ Booth avait disparut. _Son_ Booth l'avait abandonnée. Elle était seule. Perdue. En manque total de repères.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser ceci arriver ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laisser aller avec lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas empêché de la récupérer ce jour-là à l'aéroport. Ce jour-là, où elle avait été arrêtée pour le bon plaisir de cet homme ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée à Noël ? Pourquoi ça avait été plus qu'un « baiser à son frère » ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé, dit qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas… Pourquoi avait-il pris autant d'importance en si peu de temps ? Comment avait-il fait pour réussir à apprivoiser l'animal sauvage qu'elle était ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle à ce point ?

Et pourquoi elle ne le lui avait pas dit avant ?

Il lui avait ravit son cœur et venait de le lacérer avec un couteau. Creusant de profondes entailles, enfonçant de plus en plus le couteau. Comment trois simples mots avaient-t-ils pu réduire à néant tous les espoirs qu'elle formait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt prononcé _trois autres mots plus doux_. Cette fois, elle pensait qu'elle aurait été capable de lui répondre.

Elle avait mal… Si mal. C'était insensé pourtant. Elle n'était pas blessée, mais c'était tout son corps qui saignait. Son corps qui se déchirait sous les mots de cet homme, devant son regard de non reconnaissance.

C'est alors qu'elle compris. Qui elle était vraiment. C'était la fin du commencement. Quatre années pour ça. Quatre années pour enfin comprendre. C'était la fin du commencement. Elle savait qui elle était.

Cette femme. A la fois anthropologue et asociale. Triste et perdue. Amoureuse, seule à présent. Abandonnée. Cette femme qui se sentait perdue sans son partenaire. Celle qui avait changé ses idées au contact de Booth et qui voulait un enfant de lui à présent…

Celle qui n'abandonnerait pas. Qui resterait à son chevet le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il se souvienne.

C'était _Bones_. Rien n'était plus réel que ça désormais. Elle était _Bones_ à part entière. _Bones_, la femme qu'elle se devait d'être et qu'elle était. C'était elle. _Bones_. Et Booth avait vu en elle cette femme dès les premiers instants de leur partenariat. Booth avait vu juste. Elle était _Bones_.

Alors elle se leva et alla s'accroupir au chevet de son partenaire. Elle lui prit la main. Et en souriant malgré son regard triste elle répondit enfin à sa question.

« Je suis Bones. _Votre Bones_. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. »

Booth lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant. Et laissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle savait qu'il faudrait sûrement un peu de temps. Mais elle ne fuirait pas. Elle ne fuirait plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

* * *

Vos avis & critiques?!


End file.
